An Unusual Solution
by Yonoyoshi
Summary: Kosaka Kyousuke, an ordinary seventeen year old, find himself picking up something off the floor, that will drastically change his life forever. /w Harem.
1. This is rather unusual

Unusual Solution

_By Mistressy _

Chapter .1 this is unusual…

This is a story of a seventeen year old name Kosaka Kyosuke. He is just an average high school boy. He not in any clubs nor have any hobbies. However, he does read books and mangas, but that does not mean that it is his hobby.

When it is after-school time, he usually hangs out with his friends, watch television, read manga, the usual. After that, he goes home, does homework, and eats dinner. Pretty much what the normal teen would do.

However, this day was rather…strange for Kyosuke.

It all started when he got home from school. When he arrived, all he saw was his fourteen year old sister middle school student, Kosaka Kirino in the living room, on the couch; chatting on her cell-phone. When she was young, she had short, brown hair. Now, her hair is much longer, and she dyed it to a light brown. She had her ears pierced, and her nails beautifully done recently. She always had make-up on carefully, even though she doesn't need it. She still looks magnificent without it. She is tall, but not too tall.

'Ibet guys hit on her on a daily bases.' He thought to himself.

"I'm home." Kyosuke greeted himself to her. However, she didn't respond. She already knew it was "him" at the door. So she continued to talk on her cell-phone, ignoring his greeting.

He spotted that was in her school uniform which was a mini skirt-covered leg. So he predicted that she got here just now.

"Did you just come out from school?" He asked.

Kirino ignored the question and continued babbling on the phone. He guessed that the answer was "Yes".

'Whatever happened to us? We always loved to talk. We loved to play with each other and have fun. I really missed those days. But it just went all downhill_._'Kyosuke sighed at his thought.

Kyosuke stared at her for one last time before he heads straight into the kitchen. He didn't bother with her. He went into to the fridge in search for his favorite beverage, barley tea. He pours it in a glass and gulped it down.

"Good old barley tea. You do not disappoint." He commented happily, savoring the flavor.

"This biology test will be a pain. I should start studying before I forget." Kyosuke silently said with a sigh.

When Kyosuke was getting out the kitchen, he stared at Kirino. Not only was that he was staring at her face, but her body figure. She had very beautiful and delicate curves that formed on her body after all these years. And since she does track, it makes it even more beautiful. Kyosuke was so surprised of how much Kirino matured physically, and somewhat mentally. However, she still acts the same, loud, girly, and ironically vicious.

Kyosuke did not notice that Kirino stopped talking on the phone. What he did notice is that Kirino was staring at him now. It was the stare that Kyosuke was doing, but a dagger-like stare that could easily kill a Cobra.

He stopped staring at Kirino and started going up the stairs. However, he stopped halfway.

"Damn, I forgot to put the barley tea back in the fridge." Kyosuke sighed.

Kyosuke went back down. After, he was turning the corner. But he saw Kirino doing the same. He tried to side-step out the way but his reaction is to slow.

_THUMP_

They both bumped into each other with no warning. They both fell on the ground at the same time with a _THUD! _All of Kirino's contents fell on the floor.

"Sorry." Kyosuke apologized.

Kyosuke tried to be a nice big brother and reached in to help pick up her stuff.

_WHACK!_

Kirino sense his movement and slapped his hand hard.

"Do _not _touch my belongings! Just leave them there; I can pick them up myself." Kirino said bluntly. She picked up her spilled contents hastily and put them back in her bag where they dropped out from.

There was a silence between the two. There was an uncomfortable atmosphere between the two siblings and Kyosuke did not like it one bit.

"I am going into my room." She ran upstairs; went into her room, and closed the door with a hard slam.

"What is her deal?" Kyosuke ask himself in confusion.

Kyosuke did not want to think about this situation that much so he began to up-stairs into his own room.

However, something caught his eye in the corner. It was a pink C.D. case. Kyosuke couldn't really make it out.

He got closer to it and picked it up. Kyosuke was correct about the C.D. case being pink. But there was more on it. It seems that there was a cute-little anime character holding a huge staff. Her eyes are black and hair is pink. What made Kyosuke raise his eyebrow was the outfit that the girl was wearing. She was a wearing an explicit swim suit-armor outfit.

"What the hell is this?" Kyosuke was rather curious of what anime is this.

The anime's name was on the top.

"Stardust Witch Meruru Limited First Edition." Kyosuke read the name.

Kyosuke have seen many anime. Not recent, but he seen a lot. Nevertheless, this anime intrigued him. It wasn't like he was going to watch it or anything, but he wondered why it is even in this household?

Kyosuke was too confused at the moment. The whole sister thing was a weird situation in his opinion.

All of the sudden, something popped up in his mind.

"Aaaghh! I need to start studying! I wasted too much time on this." Kyosuke realized this and went up-stair.

However, he still kept his mind on the anime, still curious of whom's its owner is.

'I can't think about this much longer. I have something much more important at the time being.' Kyosuke finished his thought.

But even if he stopped thinking about it, it does not change the fact that Kyosuke's curiosity it have the better of him.

Kyosuke opened his door into his room, the C.D., the complications with is sister, this stupid biology test; Kyosuke has a lot in stored for the young seventeen year old.

"I hate my life." Kyosuke said with a sigh and entered his room.

While all of this was happening, Kirino was in her room. She was changed into her normal house clothes which was a pink top, followed by light blue shorts.

She was scrambling inside her bag, searching for something.

"Where is it?! Where the fuck is it?!" Kirino swore out loud; aggravated that she could find what she was looking for.

"I must've have fell out my bag after I bumped into "him"". Kirino said to herself. A little venom was spitted at the fraise "him".

"I must look for it. I can't let anyone know what is inside!" Kirino bolted out the door in search for what she was looking for, before someone else get their hands on it.

**Author's Note: Hey Guys, hope all of you liked my first fanfic. I was actually working on this for awhile now, but school is a pain in my ass so I didn't have the opportunity to even start. Nevertheless, if you guy could, point out some stuff that I may have to fix. I would love to hear you guy's opinion about the story so far. If it is good at the way it is or should I switch some stuff out.**

**Anyways, see you guys later. *Poof*. **


	2. Did not expect this

**Author Note: Hey guys. I am back with a new chapter for Unusual Solution. Thanks for the 7 reviews. I really appreciate all the support, comments, and complements.**

**I got to be true with you guys; I did in one point consider deleting this story for two reasons. One is that, it is really stressful. My school work is taking a toll pretty hard. However, I am not going to give up that easily. I see so much potential in this story. Another thing, I realized that I spelled Kyousuke's name as "Kyosuke. That was my fault and I apologize. And since I am a little late on the updates, I gave you guys a appetizer before I get some real free time to do this. **

**Anyways, I not making you guys wait any longer so here is the second chapter!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the actual series. You should already know this by now. **

**An Unusual Solution**

_By _

_Mistressy_

_**Chapter .2 did not expect this…**_

_**With Kirino**_

"I need to hurry! I need to hurry!" Kirino kept on repeating while sprinting down the stairs. 'What if someone actually found it?!' the thought of that made her sick to her stomach. She felt like she was going to puke.

Kirino did not like that thought; so she shooed the away, loosing focus on the main problem. Kirino was at the end of the stairs. The first place she would look was the place she bump into Kyousuke. However, Kirino was hesitant. She thought that she was wasting her time at the particular spot.

'What if it dropped in the sofa, or at the drive way, or maybe it is at school!' Kirino panicked. Her heart was beating faster than a cheetah chasing it pray through the long, yellow grass. She was trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to have a heart-attack.

"Calm down Kirino. Calm down." Her heart-beat lowered a little. But she was still worried. She needed to find the C.D. case as soon a she can. Kirino did not waste any time and start looking. She looked where she and Kyousuke bumped into each other; she looked on the kitchen floor, she went into the living room; looked under and inside the couch she was laying on. Sadly, she could not find it. Kirino was getting very irritated. She couldn't find it at the places she was recently. She was frustrated, agrivated, furious; just from a C.D. She was so irritated that she was now looking in spots that had a 2% chance of her C.D. case even being there. She looked in the refrigerator, in the fruit bowl, under the oven; just ridicules spots.

"Where the hell is it!?" she said, furiously under her breath. All of the sudden, she heard a car pull up into the drive way.

'Shit, it's mom' Kirino swore in her head. She was near the DVD player on top of the television; like it was going to be in there. Before Kirino could do anything, she scanned the kitchen and the living room. In the living room, the couch cushions and pillows were scattered throughout the living room, the couch itself was tilted diagonally; on the table, the fruit in the fruit basket were all on the floor. In the kitchen, the refrigerator door is wide open, the can and spice cabinet were open, the oven was open, everything in the kitchen was open.

Kirino did not panic at the site. She already got this planned out if one of her parents would come home while the house is dirty.

"I am home~!" Yoshino Kosaka yelled happily while opening the door in excitement.

Kirino had a big smile on her face. "Hi mom!" she yelled back happily. But her mothers happiness turn to disbelief when she seen her home

"What happened in here!?" she said in surprise. She never ever saw the living room, or even the kitchen looking like this before. Kirino had a plan for getting away from cleaning up the place.

"Kyousuke did it! He was here before me and he made the mess mom. Not me!" she said innocently; blaming her older brother for the mess. Yoshino was furious. She couldn't even talk. She can not believe that her son would just dirty up the place and not clean up after himself.

"Where is he?!" she demanded. She was going the have a talk with Kyousuke about cleaning up after himself.

"He is up stairs in his room doing something that's not inappropriate I bet." Kirino replied with a sadistic smirk crawling up her face. She loves making his life miserable.

"Do I also have to talk to him about the porn too!? That is it; I am taking that laptop away! I don't want anything like in the household!" Yoshino ruled. Kirino was relieved, but was worried even more. What if her mother found the C.D. case? Then what will happen after?

'I can always blame Kyousuke.' She thought. But soon, her little scapegoat will get old sooner or later. Then her mom will get suspicious.

"I need to make a new plan, but what is it? Damn it!" Kirino said quietly in frustration.

"Kirino, is something troubling you?" questioned Yoshino. She was looking at Kirino. She notices that she was not in the mood.

Kirino waved her hands in misunderstanding "It is nothing mom, I am not mad at all; really." Kirino answered, a sweat drop rolling down her forehead while having a smile at the process. She did not want her mom to know anything. Yoshino had a 'What are you hiding' expression on her face. Kirino still had a cheeky smile.

"Ok Kirino. But if there is anything wrong, I am always here for you." Kirino's mother said with her signature smile. After their talk with Kirino, Yoshino head up-stairs to speak with son about the house issue.

"Well Kirino, I am going to have a word with Kyousuke. He needs to understand about cleaning his own mess." She said going up the stairs.

Kirino loosen the smile. 'That was close. Don't want mom asking questions. My ass could have been grass.' She said in her head. Kirino needs to think of a new plan to find her C.D. She needed to sit and think. She put back on of the couch cushions and sat down; hand on her chin.

"Where can it be?" she mumbled to herself.

**With Kyousuke**

Kyousuke was lying down on his plain bed. His whole room was plain. Nothing fancy like his sister's room next door. There was only a desk, bed, dresser, closet, and his trusty laptop. He doesn't know why his little sister would get better item in her room than him. Even if he asks both his mom and dad, they would say 'You are too mature for those things Kyousuke.'

"Having items in my room doesn't mean I am childish." Kyousuke mumbled. His parents are really cheap. Kyousuke was reading from his biology book; reading notes and writing down stuff he did not learn yet to aid him in his test. However, Kyousuke could not stop looking at the C.D. case. His main focus was on that.

Kyousuke put down the biology book down and reach for the Meruru case. He grabbed it and scanned it again. He wanted to open it but was hesitant. 'What if there was something more inappropriate than the case itself?' Kyousuke questioned himself. 'No there can't be. I bet it is the same picture on the case.' He replied on that thought. He opens the case. Then he closed is back; eyes wide. Kyousuke looked at the case in horror. He did not see this coming at all.

"This is a complete misunderstanding. That is right; a complete misunderstanding." Kyousuke said. But he knew that this was not a misunderstanding. He looked at it again and read the title 'Let's Make Love with Your Sister!'

"Why would someone have this? Who would even have thi-" Kyousuke stopped his comment. He was thinking. He was using his head to put all the pieces together. 'The anime itself seem to be too girlish for dad to have definitely. I am also sure that mom would not waste her time on this kind of stuff. So mom and dad are out. That just leaves…' His eye widened. He wouldn't expect her to have this. There is no way.

"There is no way." Kyousuke chuckled. He can't believe that the DVD owner is Kirino. There was no way. He knows that Kirino is not that type of person to have this. He continued his chuckling. The thought of his sister having this was hysterical. But he realized something and stopped. He realized that before he bumped into Kirino, the C.D. wasn't there in the corner. Now after he did bump into her, it appeared. It couldn't just magically pop up in the corner like that.

"I cannot believe this! This is Kir-" his door opens wide open viciously. Kyousuke popped his head up; startled from what happened.

"Hunny. I need to talk to you." The person said. The voice was sweet and tender, but mixed with anger and venom in it.

**Author's Note: Well I hope you guys liked chapter 2. I have so much to do so the 3 update might take awhile. I am really trying my hardest to post frequently, but something is always holding me back. I am really sorry. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next time.**


End file.
